


Teeth

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Series: Ectober Week 2017 Prompts [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: As time goes on, Dani notices certain...changes.Written for Ectober Week 2017. Prompt: Teeth/Eclipse.





	Teeth

“Danny…when you are in ghost form.. do you have fangs?”  
Danny thought about if briefly, before answering his clone. “Not really. Maybe my teeth are a little sharper? Why?”

“No reason.”

Danielle finished the rest of the phone call as though nothing was amiss, but finished as soon as possible.

“I knew it! I’m a freak!” She looked up at her girlfriend with shining eyes.

“Whoa, whoa, slow your roll, Half-Pint.” Val took her girlfriend by the shoulders. “What happened? What did Danny say about your changes?

Danielle shook her head, her voice quivered a bit when she spoke. “I couldn’t tell him. I’m supposed to his clone! I don’t understand. What is wrong with me?”

“Well, I don’t think you’re a freak.” Val planted a small kiss on Danielle’s forehead. “At least not in a bad way.”

Danielle scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.   
-_-_-_-_  
“You’ve had more changes, haven’t you.” It was a statement.  
“No…” Danielle crossed her arms and stuck out her lip. “I just haven’t felt like using my powers lately.”

“Babe…” Val scolded softly.  
“Fine! I just…it’s getting worse.”

“Show me.”

Danielle took in a deep breath.  
“Fine,” she muttered, “but you can’t say anything to Danny.” 

She inhaled deeply, willing the change.   
“I know what’s happening now anyway”

Twin gray rings split and moved up and down her body. She heard a soft gasp from her girlfriend, and opened her glowing brown eyes. Danielle smiled sadly, and Val glimpsed the fangs within. They were larger than last time.

“I’m finally taking after my dad.”

Valerie cupped Danielle’s green cheeks in both hands. “You are beautiful, and I love you. You aren’t Danny, and you aren’t Vlad.. You’re you. You’re my Danielle.”

Valerie pulled Danielle into a tender kiss. That’s interesting, she thought, fingers running through soft white hair. Danielle’s new hair look like it was made of fire, but it didn’t burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so you probably can't tell because of the sheer amount of pompep and pacmen I curse this site with, but Sweet Substitution is actually my favorite most ship in the entire fleet of infinite Danny Phantom ships.


End file.
